In the field of interferometric microscopy, it is known to use a beam-splitter based, for example, on thin film technology to generate reference and measurement beams from an input beam and then to subsequently combine the measurement beam and the reference beam to form an output beam. The output beam is detected to generate an array of electrical interference signals.